ATVs and side by side vehicles are well known in the powersports and recreational industry, and their utility is becoming known in other industries as well, such as medical uses, military uses and the like, due to their versatility and low cost.
In an embodiment disclosed herein, an all terrain vehicle comprises a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame; a driver seat supported by the frame, where the driver's seat extends along a first longitudinal axis; and a passenger seat is supported by the frame, rearward of the driver's seat, and extends along a second longitudinal axis, where the first and second longitudinal axes are laterally spaced apart.
In another embodiment disclosed herein, an all terrain vehicle comprises a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame; a driver seat supported by the frame, where the driver's seat extends along a first longitudinal axis; and a support assembly extends along a second longitudinal axis where the first and second longitudinal axes are laterally spaced apart.
In a further embodiment disclosed herein, an all terrain vehicle comprises a frame; ground engaging members supporting the frame; a driver seat supported by the frame, where the driver seat extends along a first longitudinal axis; and a longitudinal centerline of the vehicle extends along a second longitudinal axis; the first and second longitudinal axes being laterally spaced apart.
In yet another embodiment, an all terrain vehicle comprises a frame and ground engaging members supporting the frame. A drive train is supported by the frame and is drivingly coupled to the ground engaging members. The drive train extends along a first longitudinal axis and the vehicle has a longitudinal centerline laterally spaced apart the first longitudinal axis.
An embodiment according to the disclosure will now be described by way of the attached drawings. The foregoing aspects and many of the intended advantages of this invention will become more readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.